Quote Me: I Love You
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: Nail and Piccolo's fusion is reversed and now that Nail has a body he is finally able to chase the yumminess that is Piccolo. Piccolo/Nail Yaoi - Don't like don't read. Rating may change.


_(A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first Piccolo Yaoi fic and I have a couple stories like this where I'm simply writing to let off steam - I have stress problems which really screw me up but you don't have to know about that. Anyway…the plot? If there is one I'll let you know when I get the message; but don't worry if you think this will be crappy because my stories all tend to shape up…eventually. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not this anime/manga, not the characters nor do I make money from writing…That is the most boring disclaimer I've ever posted. I guess today's the day that inspiration dies in the mind of Enchantress Nova. A sad sad moment. Oh hey it just got interesting lol._

* * *

**Prologue**

**By Enchantress Nova**

**Quote by John Henry Cardinal:**"Fear not that thy life shall come to an end, but rather fear that it shall never have a beginning.".

He panted, soaked in sweat and exhausted. In all his fights he had never felt a pain so intense as that had been, the internal agony that had been the separation. But it was done. Once and for all. Over. Time after time Nail had invaded his personal thoughts and spoken to him at the most inopportune moments; ultimately about to drive Piccolo mad and now he was out of there. Having voices inside your head have never been see as a good thing…

Deep breaths finally helped as Piccolo began to feel the oxygen acting in his lungs and his mind returning to the world around him. It was dark, the small shadowed room was only lit by a couple of candles, the small flickering flames only making the area around seem even darker. Dende had performed the spell, a procedure never done successfully before to anyone other then Guru and his best trained warriors; but it had worked. Piccolo could tell because there was a second person heard in harsh panting somewhere close, the small light only bouncing off the sweat of the fellow Namek. The spell had taken it's toll, but it had been worth it. Maybe now Piccolo could truly have time to himself.

The fusion was supposed to be a complete merging of the spirits with Piccolo's body at the dominant form. It had worked that way with Kami, the two were one but Piccolo was the conscious soul to work through his new emotions and characteristics. Nail had not worked so well…

Previous to the fusion with Nail, Piccolo had heard nothing of these spells and so he had left it to the dying Nail to take control and perform the fusion. The sly git. Nail had never planned on merging, he liked being an individual and was not about to lose his consciousness to the pummelled wreck of his own body nor would he let it be absorbed by the grumpy Namek he had met in his final moments. He had kept quiet until arriving safely on Earth, had Piccolo gone to another Namek on their home planet they would have seen Nail's trickery as dishonest and cowardly and would have undone the fusion at Piccolo's request.

Of course the Nameks had joined the Z senshi on Earth after the battle with Frieza and lived in Capsule Corp. for a while; this just meant Nail had to be silent a little longer. He didn't mind, he was able to just observe through the eyes of the fellow Namek and learn of his ways.

A solitary person, for all he used to be evil and was a marshal artist he did love the peace of nature and the calmness in meditation. He was very sweet and innocent in a way. He hadn't experienced any form of love or friendship until he fell under the influence of Son Gohan, this proved to be the beginning of a while new life for him. He had been afraid, he never said a word of it and he didn't reveal it in any form, but it was true. The Demon King Piccolo Daimao…scared of the new life ahead and what it would bring; and rightly so.

Since then, said Namek has been on many adventures, the most recent being the defeat of Cell. He never told anyone about Nail, the trickery was revealed shortly after the masses left to New Namek and to say Piccolo was angry would be an understatement; the man was practically livid.

Dende had joined us on earth but had been of no help, he was only a child, and Kami hadn't known there was even a way to reverse a fusion in the first place. It all seemed hopeless but through the mayhem of being Guardian of Earth Dende had finally managed to find a way to reverse it, difficult and expensive where ki was concerned, but it was done. Finally.

Nail, being formless and only able to communicate to Piccolo, had spent much of his time either talking to him (which often had to be forced by the other) and then his favourite, reading his mind. He couldn't read it in words but more like sense Piccolo's meaning. The strongest times would occur during big decision making regarding a new foe, picking who to trust and whenever Gohan was in danger. But the biggest was a very surprising one, Piccolo's biggest emotion and he had endured it for so many years the Namek practically believes it to be normal…loneliness.

The tough guy would never admit it but the friendship he shares with that kid it the sweetest thing to ever happen to him, Nail never revealed to Piccolo that he knew this as Nail would probably nt be able to help himself from saying too much.

The short meeting in Namek before the 'fusion' and small glances in mirrors of water gave Nail a great knowledge of the man's looks, and he had to say, Piccolo was the most stunning Namekian he had ever laid eyes on. Lean but compact with muscles, his skin a finer green than the most valuable emerald and his voice, low and powerful - all the better to mask the loneliness my dear.

He was noble and brave, loved the adrenalin of a good fight but at the same time relished in the calm of those rare peaceful times. Discreetly he was an intellect, his strategies flawless and a hidden keenness for learning. Whenever Bulma would go off on a scientific rambling, most people drowned her out, but Piccolo would listen intently and pick up any information he could. While some 'partied' Piccolo would occasionally glance over some of the books in Bulma's grand collection.

He had much depth but the exterior stopped anyone from seeing it, Gohan had been the closest to seeing this but the in printed message of 'it's Piccolo, he can handle anything' stopped him from seeing any hurt. Piccolo was alone, Gohan's love and the acceptance of some of his fellow warriors gave him a place in this world but there was no one he truly confided in , well…not intentionally.

Nail felt every hollow wave as Piccolo was left to himself or when a member of the Z senshi distrusted him. He would never voice it or even let people see how it affected him. Any frown over Piccolo's lips was normal to be seen. But for anyone to wear a frown daily is not normal; how could nobody see?

It had frustrated Nail to no end as he watched Piccolo retire to the forest of floating palace, a kid goodbye from Gohan was his only reminder of affection and then he was left to the cave or room by himself. Only Nail for his much unwanted company.

Over the years Nail had come to secret understanding of Piccolo, but a even more secret wish to comfort him. To company him warmly and securely; to love him.

Yes, the Namek had fallen for the Demon King and wanted nothing more than to be his equal, his friend and his lover. Nail knew Piccolo would be resistant but more so he would be afraid, being distanced for so long the Namek would most likely reject him.

But Nail knew that them being a couple would only help him, and that in order for 'them' to be a reality he would have to be persistent, forceful and, Nail liked this part, slightly inappropriate. Sexual references would throw off the stronger Namek and would be Nail's only truly effective weapon.

But now they were apart, the day Dende had approached with the news of the separation finally being possible Piccolo could have practically jumped for joy (he didn't though).

The return of his physical form had left Nail feeling refreshed, the pain had been worse for Piccolo as he was still breathless. Turning back to look at Piccolo through the darkness, he could see him quite well as he was close to the candle, the light shimmered over the soaked muscles of the Namekian warrior as his chest heaved in pain. 'Stunning as ever' thought Nail with a light smile gracing his lips.

Nail was standing but Piccolo was slightly hunched over, despite this Nail noticed that Piccolo was probably a couple inches shorter than him and his lithe body seemed slightly feminine in comparison to his own.

But he wasn't fooled, Piccolo could annihilate him with just the power he held in his pinkie, it was too dark to properly see his face but Nail was sure that even through the suffering it would be just as elegant and beautiful as before.

Recovering, Piccolo stood up totally straight and looked unfocused in the darkness in Nail's general direction.

"You two alright?" came Dende's concerned voice from elsewhere in the room.

"Uh-huh" replied Nail and an affirmative grunt left Piccolo.

"Good. Maybe now we can get out of this place?"

The dark room and two candles were necessary for the spell but the eerie feeling the whole thing gave was thoroughly creeping the Guardian of Earth out. "Sure" was Nail's answer as the three men slowly made there way out of the room.

Dende exited first into the yellow light of the corridor, about to step out too Piccolo felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Nail?" came the indignant response of the smaller Namek.

"How about _you?" _was the cheeky reply which had Piccolo stop dead in his tracks. Piccolo had been the observer to a few flirtations over the years and for a couple times even the receiver, but by a man? By _Nail?! _He just had to be mistaken.

"Nail, if you would oblige me, I went through one hell to free me of your voice now kindly don't make me hear it outside my head for a while either" the venom in Piccolo's voice flowed hauntingly with the morbidity of the room they were in.

"Of course, Piccolo" Nail said courtly but the mischief returned as he watched Piccolo approach the door, the warm light only showing more of his beauty and he just couldn't resist.

To the complete shock of the Demon King, Nail's hand connected in a firm slap over his backside. Piccolo's entire body tensed at the small sting this caused but mostly due to the vary act itself. The small smack noise echoed through the room and Piccolo was frozen to the spot.

Upon turning to face the other Namek, who had much to answer for, Piccolo was met with the sly grinning face of Nail. What this 'flirting' meant had still not registered as Piccolo just stared wide-eyed at him, shocked expression almost pleading for an explanation.

"You said you didn't want to hear my voice fore a while…so how else am I supposed to _expose my intentions?" _

The last part was whispered seductively, luckily Dende was already out of the corridor and was out of earshot, otherwise the young Namek might be slightly traumatised. In all honest, Piccolo wasn't faring much better with this.

This was the beginning to what Piccolo could only foresee to be a most painful story.

* * *

_A/N: Don't expect a quick update. Seriously._

_I know some people will say that Nameks are sexless, but since they give birth orally, why can't they have a penis? Their exterior is 'completely' male in this fic and don't get me started on the manga. Breasts?! I have breasts and I can say for a fact that if Piccolo reacted to them the same way I do he would not be fighting or putting the lovelies in danger like that…I realise that thought was really weird and I apologise if any of you think that I shouldn't be allowed to talk to people…you're probably right._

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and just so you know, Nail will be doing that sort of thing __a lot__. _

_x Nova_


End file.
